Angel of Fire
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Sakaki's memory to his past has been lost due to an accident 6years ago. When a woman who claims to be his sister comes the STN-J becomes worried about him. Not only that, Robin's love for Amon is broken when Amon's new lover's cousin is his partner. Saka
1. The Visitor

****

Chapter 1: The Visitor

Sakaki started his day with a warm shower, washing the sleep away. He cleaned up and then got dressed and then ate something before he went into work. Sakaki opened his apartment door and saw boxes across the hall and some bits and pieces of furniture. As he walked out he saw a moving van and a young woman directing them where to put the boxes. As he got on his motorcycle one of the moving men asked him to move for a second.

" New neighbor?" Sakaki asked

" Yup Ms. Kokoro," the man said

" I guess I'll meet her later," Sakaki said

He placed his helmet on and started his motorcycle, then headed off to the STN-J and pulled into the garage.

" Morning Ms. Karasuma," Sakaki said as Karasuma got out

" Morning Sakaki," Karasuma said

Sakaki held the door for Karasuma and then followed her in.

" I wonder what the day holds for us today?" Sakaki said

" Hopefully something good," Karasuma said

They got up and the first thing given to them was the files for the next case. Amon was already doing research on the cases as each hunter filed in. He looked up at them and then stood.

" So, what's this case about?" Sakaki asked

" There is none," Amon said

Doujima walked in and looked at Amon. He walked over and she handed him something. He looked at it then nodded and Doujima got up. She walked off and Sakaki looked at her as she did so.

" We're losing a member of our team," Amon said, " Doujima has be requested to return to Solomon."

" What!" everyone said

" She departs today after this briefing," Amon said

" So, that's what this is all about?" Sakaki asked

Amon nodded and asked Michael to pull up the file. A picture of a young woman with long brownish red hair and blue eyes appeared. Her profile was placed on the screen as well and everyone looked at it.

" Hitan, Rein," Sakaki said

" She is from Solomon, but why not just keep Doujima here?" Karasuma asked

" Doujima's been promoted, that's why," Amon replied, " We can't control what Solomon does, but we can help. She arrives at noon. This briefing is over."

They got up and left the room in silence and Amon sat down.

" It's going to be a long day," Michael said

" Only if we make it out to be," Amon said

Sakaki looked at Doujima and sighed as she picked up her things.

" Come on you guys don't looks so gloomy, you actually might get someone that works and hunts well," Doujima said

" It won't be the same," Sakaki said, " Why does Solomon decide now?"

" I don't know Sakaki, but I'll come back to see you," Doujima said

She looked at Karasuma then at Sakaki. She hugged Karasuma and smiled.

" Take care of them ok Miho," Doujima said

Doujima looked at Sakaki and hugged him.

" Don't give the new hunter any trouble she's new at this," Doujima said, " Plus you need to help take care of everyone else."

" Yeah, I know," Sakaki said

Karasuma smiled and wished Doujima luck then Doujima took one look at everyone and walked down the stairs of the STN-J for the last time. Sakaki sat down and looked at everyone.

" It's going to be different," he said

Later that after noon a little later than noon a car pulled up and two young women got out. One the age of 23 and the other 16 or 17, they looked like each other possibly sisters. They walked up stairs and entered the office building. Amon stood and walked over and welcomed them. The older of the two smiled at Amon and Amon lifted her hand up to his lips, then kissed her hand.

" Did he just do what I thought he did?" Sakaki said

" Shh," Robin said, " It's none of our business."

" Coming from you that means it is our business," Sakaki said

Robin smirked a little and then went back to her work. Amon walked them to the back and Karasuma walked in from lunch.

" I guess the new hunter is here cause we would all be working," Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at Karasuma and smiled then went back to work. Amon walked out and the two young women followed him. Amon looked at the elder of the two and walked her out. Sakaki and Robin walked to the door and looked out the side window.

" I'll see you tonight," Amon said

" Of course," the woman said

Amon lifted her chin up and kissed her on her lips. Robin pushed Sakaki out the way to see.

" He really is in love," Robin said slightly depressed

" Why else would he actually show some emotions," Sakaki asked

" Of course," Robin said

She stood up and walked away and Sakaki looked at her. Karasuma walked over and grabbed Sakaki by his shirt and pulled him away.

" Don't you have respect for those two?" Karasuma said

" Of course I do," Sakaki said

The young woman looked at the hunters and gave a helpless sigh. Amon walked in and looked at the group. His hands rested on the young woman's shoulders and she looked up at him.

" Rein, these are the people you are to work with," Amon said, " Sakaki, Haruto, Sena Robin, Karasuma Miho, and our voice of reasoning, Lee Michael."

" Pleasure to meet you," Rein said with a bow

" Pleasure is ours," Karasuma said

" Robin you will be working for now on with Sakaki, I will take Rein," Amon said

" Of course," Robin said

Karasuma looked at Robin and then at Sakaki, two slightly inexperienced hunters. Amon looked at Karasuma and she sighed.

" Karasuma, you will help to instruct them," Amon said

Later as the day started to settle down, Sakaki offered to take Robin home. Robin agreed and he led her downstairs.

" You know you don't seem to please with the new arrangements," Sakaki said

" It's not you Sakaki," Robin said

" It's Amon, I know," Sakaki said, " I know how you look at him, how you follow his every command. You would follow him until the end."

" Sakaki," she said

Sakaki looked at her and handed her the spare helmet. He opened the door for her and she walked out to his motorcycle. He placed his helmet on and got on his motorcycle then Robin. She wrapped her arms around him and he took off to her apartment.

Karasuma walked downstairs and drove to Harry's and walked in. She saw Amon sitting at the bar as usual and she sighed.

" Good evening Ms. Karasuma," Harry said

" Good evening Harry," Karasuma said

She put her purse down and looked at Amon.

" You know Robin's a little disappointed that you won't be her partner anymore," Karasuma said

" She'll get over it," Amon said

He took a sip and Karasuma smiled at the expressionless hunter.

" Perhaps you pushed her away because she actually confessed feelings towards you," Karasuma said

Amon coughed slightly choking on the drink. He turned and looked at Karasuma as she got her coffee.

" I didn't push her away," Amon replied, " She's ready to have a new partner."

Amon turned back to his drink and Karasuma sipped her coffee.

" So, Ms. Kokoro must be a nice young woman," Karasuma said

" Yes," Amon said

" How did you meet her?" Karasuma asked

" Through my brother," Amon said

" You've had lots of contact with him since the factory incident," Karasuma said, " It's just strange, I guess things really do change. Especially someone for like you."

" Someone like me," Amon said

Amon got up and walked over to Karasuma.

" Miho, if this is about two months ago, just say it," Amon said

" It's not about two months ago Amon, I've forgotten about two months ago. You did it to Touko, you did it that other woman, you did it to me," Karasuma said

Amon looked at her and Karasuma turned and looked at him. She placed her hand on his face and sighed.

" I'm just worried about you Amon, that's all it is. Your not willing to open up to any woman, so why date if your going to be like that. Cause it's always the women who gets hurt," Karasuma said

Amon grabbed her hand and kissed then kissed her cheek.

" Good night Miho," Amon said, " I'll make sure I take your advice. After all you're my little voice."

" Don't get smart Amon," Karasuma said

Amon walked out and Karasuma sighed then quickly drank up. She put her coat on and walked out.

Amon got into his car and pulled out and watched as the city lights guided him back home. He parked and walked up to his apartment where he showered and then went to bed.

_" I'm just worried about you Amon, that's all it is. Your not willing to open up to any woman, so why date if your going to be like that. Cause it's always the women who get hurt," _Karasuma's voice echoed

Amon tossed and turned and finally got to sleep, but he was awaken by the same words Karasuma scolded him with.

Sakaki walked to his apartment and saw the hall way was cleaned. He opened his door and pushed it open, then walked in. He did his usual routine and by the time he got ready for bed it was nearly 11. He walked to the living room and then to the kitchen pulling out a bottle of sake. He sipped a little and then put it away and walked to the couch, where he wondered why Robin was so fascinated with Amon. The way he saw it was Robin needed to get her mind off him meet other people. If anything try to lose the look of despair.

" Poor girl," he said

He then went off to bed and closed his eyes. He could only sleep for a little while when he opened his eyes.

" I can't take it," he thought , " I need to see if she's ok."

Sakaki got up and reached for his phone. He quickly dialed Robin's phone and placed the phone to his ear.

" Hello," Robin's voice came over the line

" Robin, it's Sakaki," he said

" Sakaki why are you calling this late it's nearly 1," Robin said

" We need to talk," Sakaki replied

There was a silence over the line and then Robin spoke up.

" Where shall we meet?" she asked

" I'll pick you," he said

" Alright, bye," she said

Sakaki hung up and got dressed then grabbed his helmet and shoes. He walked downstairs and hopped right on his motorcycle. He pulled out and quickly went to Robin's, where she waited for him. He stopped and she got on, then they took off. He took off down the main street and then took a side street. He pulled up to the park and Robin looked at him. The park lights brightly shined as they sat on the swings together.

" What did you want to talk about?" Robin asked

" About your feelings," Sakaki said

" My feelings?" she questioned

Sakaki nodded and looked at her as she stared at him.

" Robin, I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything," Sakaki stated

" Sakaki, if this is about what happened today in the office, I'm fine. Actually I've never been better," Robin said

" But I was there, I saw you tell him," Sakaki said

Robin looked at him and her breathing became deep. Her heart hit against her chest.

flash back

" Amon!" Robin shouted

Amon stopped and turned and looked at Robin. She walked at him holding her arm and she stumbled towards him.

" Don't chase her Amon," Robin said, " She's far from our reach."

Amon walked over to her and looked at her arm.

" It's a scratch that's all," Robin said

Amon nodded and walked her to the car than Robin stopped. Amon looked at her and placed one hand on her shoulder.

" I can't hold back any longer," Robin whispered, " Amon."

Amon looked at her and saw tears fall from her eyes, but then she looked up and wrapped her arms around him.

" Amon, I love you," she whispered, " You have been there for me. I just want you to be with me."

Amon looked at Robin and then pulled away.

" I can't, you're my partner and I can't let feelings get involved," Amon replied

" Amon," Robin whispered

end

Sakaki grabbed her hand and she looked at him

" I can't Sakaki, I can't move on, I'm in love with Amon," Robin whispered

Sakaki looked at her and lifted her chin and then nodded.

" I understand," Sakaki said, " Come on let's go."

Robin stood up and followed Sakaki. He took her home and she looked at him.

" Tomorrow, at 7. Amon always picked me up then. I'm kind of use to it," she said

Sakaki nodded and Robin went upstairs and Sakaki sighed. He returned home and just went straight to bed.

Robin found herself wide awake and unable to sleep, thinking about what happened. She tossed and turned and found it useless to sleep or to even try to fall asleep.

" Why now?" Robin thought

The next morning Sakaki picked up Robin at 7, just like she requested and took her in. They pulled into the garage and headed upstairs, where files were placed on their desk opened with new information. Sakaki sat down and looked over them and Robin skimmed the information.

" Hey is Amon coming in?" Sakaki asked Michael

" I think maybe later he's training Rein," Michael replied

" Oh," Sakaki said

Robin folded her arms and leaned back, then Sakaki and Michael looked at her getting a jealous vibe from her. Michael went back to typing and Sakaki walked over to Robin.

" Is everything alright?" Sakaki asked

Robin got up and walked to the back and Sakaki followed her.

" Robin," Sakaki said

" He's training her because that woman he's seeing is the woman's cousin," Robin said

" That maybe a reason, but…" Sakaki started to say

" But?" she asked

" Nothing," Sakaki replied

The office door opened and Michael looked up to see a young woman about in her early 20's, dressed in a black skirt, white blouse and black blazer. Her hair was a sandy brown about chin length.

" Can I help you?" he asked

" Yes, I'm looking for Haruto Sakaki, I was told I would find him here," she said

" Ah, hold on I'll get him," Michael said

Michael got up and walked into the back and looked at Sakaki.

" Sakaki, there's some woman here to see you," Michael said

Sakaki looked up and then stood up, he walked to the front and looked at the woman.

" Can I help you?" Sakaki asked

The young woman turned to Sakaki and smiled. She walked over to him and looked at him.

" Oh, Haruto it's been a long time," she said

" Do I know you?" he asked

" Of course you do, I'm your older sister," she said

" Sister!" Sakaki exclaimed

Sakaki looked at the young woman who claimed to be his sister. He could see some resemblance, but not much. Robin walked out upon hearing Sakaki state in surprise that this woman was his sister. Robin smiled and slightly chuckled at the idea of Sakaki having an older sibling.

" Ah, why now have you come to visit me?" Sakaki asked

" Haruto we're family, I wanted to see you again after 6 years," the woman said

" I don't remember you," Sakaki said in shame, " I don't really remember much of my past."

" I understand, I wasn't much in your life after all," the young woman said

" What's your name?" Sakaki asked

" Karen," she replied

Sakaki looked at her and it was as though he remember something.

" I remember the name, but not your face," Sakaki said

Robin looked at them and then looked at Michael. She walked over and Michael looked at her.

" Michael, do you think that is Sakaki's sister?" Robin asked

" I can see some resemblance, but it very little. I think if I had a picture I can do a scan for a profile," Michael said

" Sakaki said he didn't remember much of his past, do you know why?" Robin asked

" No, I don't I have Sakaki's profile up, but I already did some back ground information of the Sakaki family and it's very shallow. The family seemed to be a low profile family, but something doesn't fit," Michael said

Later that day Robin followed Sakaki and Karen around as they discussed what has happened the last 6 years, but Sakaki's story remained the same. Karen explained that she's been all over the world with her work and in two months suppose to get married. Robin became suspicious of Karen's stories and her intentions, but she didn't want to ruin the moment of two siblings.

By 6 Karen left and Sakaki walked upstairs with Robin.

" Isn't it great, I have family after all," Sakaki said

" Yeah it is," Robin said

Sakaki stopped and looked at her seeing she didn't have her usual pleasant face.

" What's wrong?" Sakaki asked

" Sakaki, you know how you told me that I could talk to you about anything?" Robin stated

" Yeah, what's up?" Sakaki replied

" I have a bad feeling about your sister, she maybe your sister, but then there's something strange," Robin said

Sakaki looked at her and Robin grabbed his hand.

" Your wrong Robin, there isn't anything strange about her," Sakaki said

" Then why did she show up now suddenly?" Robin said

" She just wanted to see me that's all," he replied, " I guess after 6 years of being apart from family or thinking family was dead, you just want to search."

Sakaki placed his other hand on top of hers and patted it.

" There's nothing wrong," Sakaki said

He walked off and Robin sighed and sat outside the office. She curled her knees up to her chest and sighed.

" I'm going to find out who she is," Robin said

By 9 Sakaki brought Robin home and then went out to eat with his long lost sister. Robin continued her research on the suspicious sister.

Amon and Rein returned and Michael handed Amon a file. Amon looked at it and then looked at Michael.

" She came today," Amon asked

" Yeah, something's up," Michael said

Amon looked over the file and sat down as he scanned it.

" It's been 6 years," Amon said, " Why now?"

" She's up to something, but I haven't figured it out. Robin felt the same thing," Michael said

Amon nodded and said, " Ok, then I'll deal with this matter on my own. This is a personal one."

Michael pulled up something else and looked Amon.

" I've tracked her movements from the last 6 years, and it only seems that she's running or searching for something," Michael said

Amon pulled up to a computer and did some research, he looked at Rein and tossed her his phone.

" Call Kokoro, she'll come pick you up. I have business to attend to here," Amon said

He picked up the phone nearest to the computer and called Karasuma. He told her to bring Robin in and leave Sakaki out of this one.

30 minuets later Karasuma came with Robin and they hung their coats up.

" What's this all about?" Karasuma said

" Go to the briefing room," Amon said

They all walked to the briefing room. Amon sat down and Michael put the data into the computer. Amon looked at the three of them and then stood up.

" The information that your getting is on a witch we haven't dealt with for 6 years," Amon said, " Her name is Sakaki, Karen. 22 years old daughter of one of the wealthiest and powerful witches alive. We've monitored both of them since the incident 9 years ago. It only came up 6 years ago cause it involved our future hunter, Sakaki, Haruto."

" So, it is true, she's a witch, but she's family," Robin said

" Only by half relations. Karen's powers had awaken 6 years ago," Karasuma said

Amon changed to another screen, showing a horrible accident, what looked like a car accident, but was only a set up to destroy evidence that the family had true power that could kill anyone if they were ordered to.

" Wait a minuet are you saying that Karen and her father were apart of this?" Robin asked

" It was planned," Amon said, " They were being hunted, but now these witches are traitors to an organization."

Robin looked at the picture and saw the gruesome picture. Amon looked at Robin as she gasped slightly.

" She's here to finish the job she and her father started a long time ago," Amon said

" You mean," Robin said with a pause

" To destroy the remaining member that could end her life," Amon said, " We need to hunt her before she can get to him."


	2. Silent Scream

****

Chapter2: Silent Scream

The next day Sakaki and Robin entered the office to find once again Amon had taken Rein out to a scene of a crime that the STN-J was called into.

" Amon said to stay where your at and not to go anywhere," Michael told Sakaki

" Why?" Sakaki asked

" It's ok Sakaki, Amon wants to train Rein without us," Robin said quickly

" Alright," Sakaki said

Karasuma entered the office carrying endless files. She placed them on her desk and handed some to Robin and Michael.

" I got all the records I could get on the things you asked me to find on that thing 6 years ago," Karasuma said

Robin nodded and looked through the files, she typed some things in and came up with in formation.

" That horrible wreck killed one person and left the other badly injured," Robin said

" Yeah, here are some medical files too," Karasuma said

Sakaki tried to see what they were doing suddenly feeling left out. Robin looked over Sakaki's medical file and saw he had more than just memory loss. He was hospitalize for four months. Robin looked at some x-rays and handed them to Karasuma as she made faces at the sight.

" I guess he went through more than enough," Robin said

" Memory loss, is bad enough," Karasuma said

" Why is everyone fascinated about a car wreck?" Sakaki asked, " We hunt witches not hit and runs."

" This accident was caused by a witch," Karasuma said, " And this is a case of our own."

" Well, what am I suppose to do?" Sakaki said

" Well, you could go help the chief out with something," Karasuma said, " We'll call you if we need you."

" Gee thanks," Sakaki said

Sakaki leaned back and Robin looked at him.

" I'll protect you Sakaki," Robin thought

Amon looked at the victim and studied their face. He knew this person, from a long time back, his teacher when he was actually in school. Amon knelt down and looked for evidence of the actual murder, but found nothing.

" There has to be something," Amon thought

" His skin is burnt," Rein said

Amon looked at her and then looked at he burn marks. He reached over and pulled the skin off the victims face.

" I haven't seen this many murders in months," Amon thought, " Each victim has a part of their body burnt. Can it be possible that there's more than one witch that has the power of fire?"

Amon pulled his phone out and called Michael.

" Michael, I want you to look up something," Amon said

" Alright shoot," Michael said

" Look up burn victims in the last 9 years," Amon said

" Alright," Michael said

Amon looked at the victim and then saw something red on his collar. He reached over and saw a rose petal and he stared at it.

flash

****

6 years ago

" Amon look at this," Karasuma said

Amon walked over and pushed the burnt door. Karasuma had revealed two bodies, one of a young child the other of a woman.

" They didn't have a chance," Karasuma said

" One may still have a chance," Amon said

He reached into the car and pulled out a child and Karasuma looked at Amon.

" He's still alive," Amon said

A rose petal fell from the young boys collar and drifted to the ground. Amon saw burn marks on the boys left arm and his clothing was burnt revealing burn marks on the child's chest.

" Here give him to me," the paramedic said

Amon handed the boy to them and then knelt down smelling a strong scent of rose oil on the rose petal.

" I think we have our killer's mark," Amon said

Karasuma looked at the rose petal and nodded.

end

" Hey Amon, 9 years ago there were three victims, and guess what family they came from," Michael said

" The Sakaki family," Amon said

" Yeah, but wait there's more, In the summer 3 years later there was a fire at a school killing yet again two family relations to the Sakaki family a apparently there was a grudge or their secret was slipping out. And the same year as the car wreck 3 and a half. The accident was caused by a fire, by a tier blowing out and the metal of the tire sparked which caught linking gasoline. Coincidence? I think not," Michael said

" What about the killer's mark?" Amon asked

" A rose petal with the scent of oil," Michael said

" Then we're looking at the same killer," Amon said, " Keep doing research Michael, I'm going to need more information."

Amon hung up and looked at the man and pulled out his wallet.

" What ties do you have with this witch?" Amon thought

He copied the address and phone number then looked at Rein.

" Don't do what I'm doing," Amon said

He then walked to his car and Rein got in as he called up the residence that the victim lived in. Once he got a hold of the man's wife and drove them too the house. To his surprise the house was extremely large and full of hints that they were apart of the organization that associated with the Sakaki family.

Sakaki looked at Robin and she looked over.

" What's wrong?" she asked

" Nothing," he said with a blush

Sakaki turned away and Robin smirked. She went back to work and Sakaki looked at her from the corner of his eye, but then sighed. Robin looked over at him to see him just typing up reports that Chief Kosaka gave to him.

" Robin, would you like to go out to lunch with me," he asked

" Not today I'm swamped with work," she said

Sakaki nodded and then reached over to the phone and dialed his sister's number.

" Hey Karen, care to meet me for lunch?" he asked

" Sure, where at?" she replied

" Harry's place," Sakaki said

" Is that, that little café?" she asked

" Yeah," Sakaki said

" No problem," she said, " I'll be there for 12 I'm finishing up a meeting."

" Alright," Sakaki said

He hung up and Robin saved what she was doing and then turned to Sakaki.

" On second thought, I will come," Robin said

Karasuma looked at them seeing Robin had grown concern for Sakaki. She smirked and then leaned back.

" Seems like she might be over Amon after all," Karasuma thought

Amon was handed a cup of tea from the victims wife and then she sat down.

" Mr. Amon, I don't discuss my husbands business with formal students of his. Especially if they are grown up to be cops," the victims wife said

" I understand your concern, but I am not a cop. I'm a concerned family member," Amon said

" Family member?" she said

Amon just dealt his cards, he pulled out a paper with a fake resignation.

" Your husband gave me this, and I filled it out, but apparently I don't know much about this organization," Amon stated

" I'm afraid, I have little information," she said, " But I can suggest someone who may help you."

She got up and walked out the room.

" Hey Amon, are you sure your suppose to work under cover?" Rein said

" Shh, keep looking there's bound to be something," Amon said

" Alright, I'm in the far wing to the west. It's pretty bad in here," Rein said

" Just keep it down," Amon said

The wife walked in and handed him a book and Amon looked threw it. He saw the last 9 years of contact and found two names that really grabbed his attention.

" Kage Sakaki and Karen Sakaki," Amon thought

" Is there something the matter?" she asked

" No, may I keep this book and try all of them?" Amon asked

" Sure, I have plenty of copies," she said

" Again I am sorry about your husband, he was a good man," Amon said

Amon got up and walked out and walked to the backyard. He called up to Rein and didn't get a reply. He called again and then heard someone pick up.

" Witch hunter, stop trying to hunt us down," a voice said

" Kage," Amon growled

" You won't find us," Kage said

" Where's my partner?" he growled

" Here," he said

Suddenly glass shattered and Rein fell towards the ground. Amon ran and caught her and looked at her. A burn mark on her neck, but no rose petal and he looked up and saw Kage standing there. Amon's eyes narrowed at him and he carried Rein to his car. He set her down and looked at the mark, seeing she was hardly touched.

" Rein," he said tapping her cheek

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She moaned and wiped the sweat of her head.

" Amon," she moaned

He sat her up and buckled her in and she looked over and saw someone behind Amon.

" Amon behind you!" she said

Amon looked out and was hit to the ground and knocked out.

" Nighty night hunter," the voice said

Sakaki walked down with Robin and they got on his motorcycle, then took of towards Harry's. They pulled up just in time to see Karen get out her silver convertible. Sakaki and Robin got off and greeted her and Karen smiled at Sakaki, then hugged him.

" Good to see you little brother," she said

" Same here," Sakaki said

" Hi," Karen said quickly to Robin

Robin rolled her eyes and followed the two of them in. They sat down and Robin ordered what she wanted. Sakaki did the same and Karen looked at the menu.

" Busy at work?" she asked

" Yes, kind of typing up reports, while Robin and the others do some research on some car accident 6 years ago," Sakaki said

" Car accident," Karen said

Robin noticed her tone change and Karen looked at Robin. Robin nodded and Sakaki looked at Karen.

" So, tell me about this car accident," Karen said

" Well, what it looks like is a witch caused it to cover up their tracks. Killed a mother and almost her 11 year old son," Robin said, " They found burn marks on both the victims and a rose petal tucked under their shirt collar. Silver convertible with the license plate with the family name."

" Well, aren't we the little detective," Karen remarked

" Yeah, funny thing is there were no witnesses to the accident, they all were either killed or just vanished," Robin said

Sakaki looked at Robin seeing she was trying to get something out of Karen. Once the food came there was a little silence, then stories about the past. Robin recorded everything Karen said to Sakaki. As they finished lunch Karen received a call, which she had to leave for.

" I'll call you later on Sakaki," she said

Sakaki stood up and hugged his sister then she went off on her way. Robin rewound the tape then looked at Sakaki. He paid and they walked out to his motorcycle.

Once they arrived they saw Karasuma trying to get a hold of Amon.

" What's wrong?" Robin asked

" Amon and Rein are not responding to our calls," Michael said

" What was their last contact with you ?" Sakaki said

" Amon's last transmitter went out about 1:30," Michael said, " Reins was at 1:10."

" Do you have the contact script?" Sakaki said

Michael handed it to Sakaki and Sakaki unfolded it. Sakaki saw the name Kage and looked at Michael and asked him if he had done research on the name Kage.

" Kage, yes I have," he said

" Who is he?" Sakaki asked

" He's a member to this organization," Michael replied

Robin looked at the conversation and then looked at Sakaki.

" Amon's in trouble," she said, " I can feel it."

" Then let's look for him," Sakaki said

Karasuma nodded and followed the two taking her car to the address Michael gave to them. Robin looked out the window and Sakaki stared at her through the review mirror.

" He's not hurt," Sakaki said 

" How do you know?" Robin said, " I know Amon, he would contact us."

" Robin relax," Karasuma said, " Like every good organization, we have trackers."

Karasuma turned her phone on and called Michael.

" Any luck on that phone?" Karasuma said

" Yeah, their at a warehouse," Michael said, " Problem is that warehouse has equipment that can rip you apart."

Karasuma floored the petal and flew down the street. Sakaki and Robin held tight.

Amon opened his eyes feeling something around his neck. He looked up and saw a rope around it and he looked up to see a pulley with a heavy weight on the other side.

" What the hell," he thought

" Don't struggle Amon," the deep voice said

Amon looked and saw Kage walk out of the shadows holding a controller.

" If you struggle, I'll be forced to bring you up," Kage said

" What do you want?" Amon growled

Kage smirked and pushed the button and Amon was forced up about two feet.

" Where's Rein?" he growled

" I'm afraid she didn't learn it fast enough," he said

Kage knelt down and looked at Amon.

" You know your just as stubborn as they say you are," Kage said

Amon narrowed his eyes and tried to move his hands finding they were tied.

" I took the liberty of taking that gun of yours, the Orbo is it?" Kage said, " Well, it doesn't matter cause you can't get it anyway."

" What do want Kage?" Amon snarled

" You know what I want, I want my son dead," Kage said, " You and your little hunters are holding me down. I can't kill him if your around with guns."

" Why do you want to kill him, he's not worth your time and plus everyone knows your little secret," Amon said

Kage laughed and grabbed Amon by his neck and heat came from his hand. Amon took in a deep breath as he felt the flesh on his neck vanish.

" My powers are enough to ring that little neck of yours right off your shoulders," Kage said

" Do me the favor and do it. There is nothing here to live for," Amon said

" It must be nice to be able to hate everything including witches, your family," Kage said

Amon reached into his a back pocket and pulled out a hand blade he kept handy at all times. Kage got up and walked off and Amon started to cut the rope with the blade.

Karasuma pulled out two orbo guns, she handed one to Sakaki as he pulled out spare bullets.

" You know that we're here to hunt what family you have," Karasuma said

" He's not my father," Sakaki said

" What do you mean," Karasuma said

" He's my uncle," Sakaki said

" What?" Karasuma said

Sakaki looked at her and said, " My father is his brother."

" How do you know this?" Robin asked

Sakaki sighed and pulled out his wallet and handed it to Robin.

" Karen is my mother's daughter, my mother married my uncle, but then divorced Karen's father for his brother who is his half brother. My father is clean from crime. He shames the family name," Sakaki said

" So, that means your not a…" Robin started to say

" A witch, I don't know where you got that idea, My father's mother's side is pure human we're just like anyone else," Sakaki said

Robin handed the picture to Sakaki and Sakaki looked at the family portrait.

" Let's go," Sakaki said

Robin looked at Sakaki and then got out. He opened the door and got out then looked at Robin. She looked up at the warehouse and hoped Amon was ok, she could feel something was wrong, it was coursing through her veins.

" Amon!" she shouted in her mind

Karasuma looked at them and led them in behind her.

" Robin and Sakaki take that side. We'll meet in the middle," Karasuma said

" Alright," Sakaki said

Sakaki and Robin took off towards the east side of the building and then searched around. Sakaki could hear voices and then stopped, Robin looked at him and grabbed his hand.

" Sakaki," she said

" Robin go find Amon, I'm going to find my uncle," Sakaki said

" No, Sakaki," Robin said

" Do it," Sakaki said grabbing her shoulders

She looked at him and felt the burning of tears like he was saying good bye to her. Sakaki grabbed a hand and kissed it.

" We'll meet back in the middle," he said

He then took off and Robin watched him then turned around and took off. She came around a corner and saw Amon struggling and then suddenly saw a man holding a controller. He pushed the button and Amon was jerked up and Amon dangled.

" 10 feet from the ground," Kage said, " Now, tell me am I going to be able to finish my task?"

" What task? Is that to kill the only non witch in your family," Amon said gasping

Kage smiled and pressed the button and Amon was pull up. The blade fell from Amon's grasp and landed in front of Kage. Kage leaned over and picked it up then looked at Amon.

" Clever, Amon very clever," Kage said, " That goes back in the day when I was a witch hunter."

Amon's eye widen, and then he knew Kage's true intentions. Amon remembered he couldn't contact any of the other nations' STN's.

" I think you know to much, time to say good-bye," Kage said

Kage pressed the button and Amon continued to go up nearing the pulley's base.

" That bastards going to pay," Amon thought

Suddenly, fire hit Kage's controller and Kage looked up seeing Robin standing there.

" Don't think about it," Robin said

She hit the controller again and looked at Kage.

" Robin," Amon gasped

" You can't do anything," Kage said

Robin narrowed her eyes and flames circled Kage. Amon looked up seeing the base and he tried to get out of it.

" Robin the controller," Amon shouted gasping

Robin looked at the pulley and shot a flame at it slowly eating the rope. Amon saw it splitting and finally it broke. Amon fell and as he fell Kage threw the blade.

" Amon!" Robin shouted

A bullet flew and it the blade away from Amon and Robin looked and saw Sakaki standing there with the gun.

" Sakaki," Robin said

Amon landed just right and fell to his knees and glanced up. Robin ran to his side and knelt down. She placed a hand on his face and he looked at her.

" I'm fine," he said

Robin looked at his neck, seeing the burns that already started to blister and the rope burn all around his neck.

" Amon you hurt," she said

" I'm fine," he snapped

Kage looked at Sakaki and smirked. Sakaki continued to hold the orbo gun tightly at his uncle.

" My dear boy," he said, " My only son."

" I'm not your son," Sakaki snarled, " I'm your nephew."

" Nephew?" Amon questioned

" Sakaki's half uncle is his father's half brother," Robin said

Amon stood up with the help of Robin and balanced on her for a little while. They watched as family faced off.

" You killed my father," Sakaki said, " Because you were jealous that she wanted a normal life not just a daughter who was a witch. She wanted someone to bare the Sakaki name with out disgrace."

" Haruto, you don't understand," he said, " These members of the STN-J are the villains not me."

" Liar!" Sakaki shouted, " I figured out this on my own. You son of a bitch."

Robin looked at Sakaki as his hand shook on the trigger and Amon gripped his hand trying to fight off the burning feel on his neck as well as the anger that built up.

" Haruto," Kage said approaching him

" You have no right to call me by my name, you have no right to bare the last name Sakaki," Sakaki growled firing a warning shouted

" Sakaki," Robin said

" Shoot him Sakaki!" Amon shouted

Amon breathed deep touching his burnt neck. Robin placed her hand around Amon and Amon looked at her. She gave a small smile to encourage him to hold on. Sakaki fired a shot, but not fast enough. Kage came at him and grabbed Sakaki's hand shooting the gun upward. It caused a piece of lose metal to come down toward Amon. Robin pushed him out of the way and the metal cut her coat and leg. She cried out in pain and Sakaki looked and pulled an orbo bullet out. He broke it and thrust it into Kage's shoulder. Kage shouted and Sakaki kicked him in the face and shot him twice. Kage fell to the ground paralyzed from the bullet. Sakaki ran over to Robin as Amon lifted her up into his arms.

" She's fine," Amon said

Robin bite her lip from the pain and Sakaki saw the blood drip down to the ground.

" We need to get her help," Sakaki said

" Here take her I'll finish here," Amon said

" No, take her I'll finish," Sakaki said, " I need to close this."

Karasuma ran to the middle and saw Amon carrying Robin and Sakaki holding an orbo gun.

" I'm sorry you became the person you are now," Sakaki said

" There's still more corrupt family," Kage said, " They'll finish what I started."

Sakaki shot him and then looked at the three that stood there.

" I found Rein," Karasuma said

" Sakaki please take Robin, I will get Rein," Amon said

Sakaki took Robin into his arms and Robin wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakaki looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes, but it wasn't pain from her new wound. It was pain that Amon cared more for the new hunter than her. Robin leaned her head against Sakaki's chest and he sighed.

Karasuma led Amon to Rein, Amon looked at Rein beat up. Her body was weak, but she was still alive.

" We must move," Amon said

" Amon," Karasuma said

Amon looked at her and saw something in her eyes.

" What," he asked

" Nothing," she said, " Just go on."

Amon nodded and took off carrying her and Karasuma followed. Sakaki was tending to Robin's wound by using his jacket.

" Thank you Sakaki," Robin said

Sakaki looked at her and saw her staring at him.

" How can I ever repay you?" Robin said

" Shh, it's nothing, I do it because I care," Sakaki replied

She smiled a little and then saw Karasuma walking out. He slid in beside Robin and kept pressure on her leg. She winced in pain as the grip got tighter to stop the bleeding. Karasuma got in and looked at them.

" Are you alright Robin?" Karasuma said

" Yes, it's just a scratch," Robin replied

" It's going to need stitches, but it's fine," Sakaki added

Robin looked at Sakaki and he smiled a little. Karasuma nodded and started the car then took off towards the hospital. Once they got there Sakaki lifted her up and Karasuma filled out some paper work for Robin.

" Here prop your leg up on my leg," Sakaki said

" I'm fine," Robin said

Sakaki looked at her and did it any and Robin sighed. When she was called Sakaki carried her and Karasuma followed. Robin's leg was cleaned and then stitched, all done in less than an hour.

" 20 stitches," Sakaki said, " That's more than I've had in a year."

Robin chuckled as she used crutches to get around. Sakaki looked at her and Karasuma looked at them.

" There's always a rebirth, but a silent scream for someone else," Karasuma said


	3. Challenging the Heart

****

Chapter 3: Challenging the Heart

Later Karasuma got Robin home with Sakaki following behind. He pulled up to the apartment building and made sure Robin got in.

" Sakaki I'll pick her up for now on until she is better," Karasuma said

" Alright," Sakaki said

" I'll be fine," Robin said

Sakaki smiled and then rode off and Karasuma helped Robin upstairs.

" He's attracted to you," Karasuma said

" Why do you say that?" Robin said

" He's done everything he can to try to get you to notice his feelings," Karasuma said

Robin looked at Karasuma and said, " No, I can't I'm in love with Amon."

" Amon, has changed. Since he met Ms. Kokoro," Karasuma said

Robin shook her head and then sighed.

" No, he hasn't," Robin replied, " He's just struggling."

Karasuma knocked on the door and Touko answered it and helped Robin in.

" I'll be by to pick you up Robin," Karasuma said

" Early," Robin said

" Early," Karasuma said

Robin nodded and walked in and Touko looked at Karasuma.

" Ms. Karasuma," Touko said

Karasuma turned and looked at Touko then Touko walked out and shut the door.

" How is Amon?" she asked

" He's fine," Karasuma said, " He's seeing the new hunter's cousin."

" You seem rather pleasant about this," Touko replied

" It's been two months, perhaps it was nothing we could have worked out. I was always tagging along behind him. Never at his side after all I'm the vice senior hunter," Karasuma said

Touko nodded and said, " After four months and now a year has past and I don't feel that I have totally lost the feelings for him, but for the sake of the STN-J it was our best decision made together."

Karasuma nodded and looked at Touko, she too knew the struggle of keeping a relationship with the senior witch hunter. Both had seen it in his dark eyes that there was apart of him missing. The space neither one could fill, so now he was seeing someone else. Karasuma walked off and got into her car and sat there for a few minuets before starting it up.

Sakaki laid awake as the endless anger struck him. His own uncle was the cause of the destruction of his family. He was shamed to be called a Sakaki. He only now wanted to be called his first name. He didn't want to be introduced as Sakaki, Haruto. His uncle had tore that honor away. His father was the true reason he proudly said his whole name to any. Sakaki tossed and turned as his head hurt, and voice of his past came to him, what he thought he forgot, was there. Sakaki sat up and wiped the sweat from his face then walked to the bath room. He looked in the mirror seeing the burn mark on his chest. He turned and saw scars from where they did surgery to replace the dead skin with living skin cells. Sakaki leaned over the sink and breathed deep.

" What happened to me?" he asked

Sakaki splashed some water on his face and heard the gun shots in his mind. He grabbed the marble counter and winced in pain.

" Why am I hearing these gun shots?" Sakaki said

Sakaki stood up straight and walked out with a towel swung over his shoulder. He looked at his clock seeing it was only 1:30. Sakaki climbed into bed and put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

Amon looked through the window of the ICU and looked at Rein.

" Robin," he thought, " Why would you save me?"

He placed his hands in his pocket and walked out of the hospital and then got into his car. He called Michael to find any more information on Karen. Of course Michael pulled up information that Amon would have to read some.

" So, the Sakaki family does have a good side," Amon said

" It would seem that Haruto's mother married his father's brother, but then finding out he was a witch married his father. Karen was the first born and when both their powers woke Haruto's mother wanted to leave the marriage," Michael said

" I see, so why the sudden desire to kill them off?" Amon asked

" I guess their family couldn't live with the idea that Sakaki's father's family were closer in relations," Michael said

" What exactly are you saying?" Amon asked

" They think first that Sakaki's father had dishonored the family name, when he married Yuki Ookami after Kage married her 5 years before. Second, Yuki's family was a middle class family who owed the Sakaki family a lot of money. In payment she married the eldest brother Kage," Michael explained

Amon nodded and said, " I see, so the best way to clean the family name from this mistake, they used the power they had to kill the family unfortunately, they missed a member in the cross fire."

" Right," Michael said, " The question is why didn't they make a second attempt once Sakaki lost his memories."

" 6years have past and it's now that they want to kill him, but what Kage was doing is trying to take control of all the STN's. So, witches don't have to hide. They can freely kill. They need someone from the STN to do so," Amon said

Michael typed up the security systems and blocked codes.

" It was funny to see that Karen got in so easily, but what she did was over ride my firewall. Now it's impossible to do so," Michael said

" Good work Michael. Keep it up and don't let your guard down," Amon said

" Right," Michael said

****

2 Days later

Robin was getting better, but for the next few days she was to stay in the office. She watched Amon and notice he never mentioned the incident that could have gotten him killed if she wasn't there. She then turned to her computer and found she was away from reality. Sakaki walked in and placed a box of doughnuts and thermos of hot espresso.

" Compliments from Harry," Sakaki said

Robin looked up at him and smiled then opened the warm thermos.

" Tell him thank you," Robin said

" Next time I go, I wish for you to join me and you can thank him then," Sakaki said

Robin looked at him and then got up with his help. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He returned her hug and kissed her head.

" Thank you Sakaki," she said

" Call me by my first name," Sakaki said

" It's going to be hard," Robin said

" You can pull it off," Sakaki said

Robin smiled and then sat down and munched on a doughnut or two. She typed up some reports for Karasuma while Karasuma worked on another case. Amon walked over and Sakaki looked at him as he walked to Robin's desk. He placed a rose on her desk and she looked up at him.

" Thank you," he said

Robin got up and hugged Amon and he looked at her then embraced her.

" You saved my life numerous times," he stated

" I only did it cause I never stopped being your partner," she replied

Sakaki gave a helpless sigh and went back to his work. He couldn't help, but to be jealous of Amon on how Amon could be so away from feelings, then charm a woman with surprises. Sakaki felt he was only the dangerous type who tried to impress women, but that only led him up in emergency rooms, at home, and punishments for the stupidity he did. Amon walked off and Robin lifted the rose to her nose and smelt it, then held it close to her. Sakaki turned back to the work presented to him, he looked over at Robin as smiled.

Later Sakaki started heading down and Robin followed him behind.

" Sakaki," she called

Sakaki stopped and saw her close behind him on her crutches.

" Your getting good with those," he stated

" Practice," she said

" Yeah, I know," Sakaki said, " I am the prince of accidents."

Robin smiled and chuckled and then came eye to eye with him.

" Can I join you for lunch?" she asked

" Sure, I think we better take a taxi though. I haven't mastered crutches on a motorcycle yet," Sakaki said

Robin giggled and said, " I know."

They walked down together and haled a taxi. Sakaki helped her get in then slid in beside her. They were taken to Harry's and Sakaki helped her out, guided her in, then sat her down.

" Why hello Ms. Robin I see your getting around quite well," Harry said

" Only with help," she said

" Help is always the fastest way to heal," Harry said

Sakaki nodded and sat across from her.

" I think we'll take our usual Harry, there's no need in trying something new," Sakaki said

" Of course," Harry said

Harry walked off and Robin looked at Sakaki. She grabbed his hand and Sakaki slight jumped.

" Thank you Sakaki, for helping me around," Robin said

" It's no problem," he said, " You'd do it for me too."

Robin nodded and then released his hand, but then he grasped her hand. She looked up at him and breathed deep.

" Robin," he siad

" Sakaki," she said, " Haruto."

Sakaki smiled to hear his name come from her mouth. He released her hand and she watched his hand pull away.

" Haruto," she thought

Harry brought out their food and they both started right away. Robin wondered what he was thinking about. She wanted to so much tell Sakaki, about his past, but she promised everyone she wouldn't. Sakaki was already suffering enough and he didn't need anymore. She took a bite of her salad, then once more looked at Sakaki.

" Haruto," she said softly

Sakaki looked up and waited for her to say something

" What were your parents like?" Robin asked

" I don't remember, I have pieces of my memory, but I don't know. I know my father was murdered by my uncle, my mother was from a middle class family, but that's all I know," Sakaki said

Robin found her heart aching hearing the memories Sakaki had none of his parents. Both were murdered and he knew very little. She grabbed his hand and Sakaki looked up at her.

" Then we have something in common," she said, " We both lost our parents or we don't remember them."

Sakaki nodded and then finished his lunch up. Afterwards they headed back and found Amon was gone and Karasuma was back.

" Where have you been?" Karasuma said

Sakaki was surprised feeling a motherly tone in Karasuma's voice. It was full of worry and fear, like a mother didn't know where her children were.

" We went out," Robin said, " Sakaki treated me to lunch to cheer me up."

Karasuma looked at Robin and Sakaki and nodded

" I see," she said

" It's not like that," Robin said shaking her head

" Right," Karasuma said

Robin shook her head and then sat down.

" Alright remain here you two," Karasuma said, " It's Amon's orders."

Sakaki looked at Robin, she seemed worried, about something. The rose that Amon gave to her now sat in a vase. He knew that it was Amon she was concerned about, but he didn't say a thing.

Amon drove past a medium house and looked around. He parked and took out his phone.

" Ok I'm here," Amon said

" The Ookami family, are very small family, it seems that the family they got involved with about two years after the death of Yuki, hasn't asked for payment for their services yet," Michael said

" So, Their not only in debt with the other family, but this one as well?" Amon asked

" Well, it's a little more easier, the wife's sister married into this family a couple years ago," Michael said

Amon saw the door open and he watched as an older man walked out followed by woman in her early late forties.

" Their young," Amon said

" Well, Haruto's mother was only 18 when he was born," Michael said, " His aunt is in her 30's, but the men are in their 60's."

" Marry older men, it makes sense," Amon said, " Though Yuki didn't seem to be following in the foot steps of her families tradition."

Amon looked at his watch and then watched as the first car pulled out.

" So, what now," Amon said

Suddenly, there was a tap on Amon's window. Amon looked and saw a young girl standing there. He rolled down his window and told Michael to hold.

" Mister, your not safe sitting out here," she said, " My mother has asked me to escort you in."

Amon nodded and turned to his phone.

" Michael," Amon said

" Go ahead, their clean," Michael said, " Their Sakaki's grandparents."

" Alright, I'll contact you as soon as I'm finish speaking with them," Amon said

" Alright," Michael said

Amon got out and the young girl took his hand and lead him inside.

Karasuma pulled up to a small business outside the city and watched as cars pulled up. Just as she suspected, Karen walked towards the restaurant.

" Alright, I'm going in," Karasuma said

She stuck her gun in her purse and walked in.

" Don't get distracted, they're all thugs," Michael said

" Be careful Karasuma," Robin said

Karasuma walked towards the restaurant and walked in. As she did, she went to the bar and listened to the conversation. To the group before her, looked like a bunch of college buddies drinking to the good old days.

" Their so young," Karasuma said

" Their ages range from age 19-35, they call themselves the new generation," Michael said, " How am I to get a clean shot at Karen."

" You can't right now, you'll have to wait until she leaves," Michael said

" Great," Karasuma said

Karasuma watched Karen's every move as she walked around the table. A young man wrapped his arm around Karen's waist as she stood up.

" I'm guessing that's her fiancée?" Karasuma thought

" So, Karen have you gotten your brother yet?" one asked

" He's hooked," Karen said

They all looked at her and she looked at them.

" I'm only his half sister, but he believes that I am his full blooded sister," Karen said, " He's an idiot. He'll be dead by the end of this month."

" Why the end of this month, you've got access now to the STN-J?" another said

Karen looked at the man across from her and she smiled at him.

" Because, you got to get rid of the protectors," Karen said

" Now, didn't I tell you young Karen that, not all the hunters are easy to slay. In fact I bet you haven't laid a hand on Amon," the same said

" Oh, but my father has, if it wasn't for that craft user he would be dead, She's the next target. You strike low before you strike high am I right," Karen said

They all cheer and Karen smiled at the group.

" Michael did you get that?" Karasuma said

" Yeah I did, but we have a new problem," Michael said

" What's that?" Karasuma said

" Half of those people are witches," Michael said

Karasuma looked at them and then turned away.

" Well, I can start shooting and hope for the best," Karasuma said

" Don't do it Ms. Karasuma, it's dangerous, your in pit of snakes," Michael said

Karasuma reached into her purse.

" Then the only way out is to shoot," she said

She loaded the gun and pulled it out. She stood up and closed her eyes then opened them.

" Karen," Karasuma said

Karen looked up and then 20 members looked over.

" Well, look who it is," Karen said, " Accidents do occur you know witch hunter. You must be Karasuma, vice senior hunter, under Amon."

" Shut up," Karasuma said

A man from a corner of the bar watched and then lowered his head. Karasuma fired a shot that whizzed past Karen's head hitting another in the shoulder.

" Missed," Karen said

" I won't miss the next time," Karasuma said

" Get her," Karen said

Everyone rose and went after Karasuma. She shot several of them and reloaded, but was captured in the process. Karasuma struggled and Karen lifted her head.

" You're a feisty one," Karen said, " Of course they're the most fun to kill."

" Strangle her," one said

" Of course," Karen said

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a rose petal. Karasuma narrowed her eyes and struggled to get free.

" Hold her down," Karen growled

" I'm trying to boss," the men said

Karasuma kicked back and nailed one of the men that held her. She then used the heal of her hand and thrust it upward at the man. She broke his nose and grabbed her gun, she looked at Karen and aimed it at her.

" I know a disappointed little hunter," Karen said

" Once he knows who you truly are then he'll be willing to sacrifice those feelings," Karasuma said

Karen laughed and she snapped as 6 large men walked next to her.

" We'll see," she said

The 6 men came at her Karasuma fired a few shots, but they came to fast. Suddenly she was pulled away from their grasped and pull out the back way.

" After them," Karen said

Karasuma followed the man, who took her hand and held it tight.

" Who are you?" she said

" Someone from the STN," he said

" What!" she exclaimed

The man lead her to the back and got into his car and she got in on the other side. The man unmasked himself and brushed strands of lose hair from his face.

" Who are you?" she asked

" Your new ally," he said, " I'm from the STN in Europe."

" Your joking?" Karasuma said

The man looked at her and shook his head.

" I wish I was," he said, " I've been hunting the witch down all the way from America to China to Japan, after she destroyed our base in Europe."

" Those are the places she went too," Karasuma said

" She's had help to get into them, I believe her father," the man said, " He's been hunted already, but she's doing good on her own. A apparently I came in time to help the Japan branch."

Karasuma sighed and the man looked at her seeing burns on her wrist.

" It looks like other witches have the same craft of heat. I don't know how to explain this power, but I think it's a genetic craft. It dates back over 20 years. The witch will steal heat from the victim and burn them with that heat that they got," he said

" Do you have a name?" Karasuma asked

" Atra," he said, " It's Latin for dark."

" Dark huh?" she said

" I only work in the dark," Atra said

Karasuma looked at the young dark hair blue eyed man, his features were much like Amon's only more of a pleasant feeling surrounded him. She gave a smile and Atra looked at her.

" And what do I call you miss?" he asked

" Miho," she said

" It's a beautiful name," Atra said

He turned down an alley way where he stopped and pulled into a garage. He got out and walked over to her side and opened the door, there he helped her out. She looked at him eye to eye and then he turned away.

" Come up I'll take care of those burns," he said

As they walked up Karasuma pulled out her phone and called Amon.

" Amon, it's Karasuma," she said

" Where are you?" he asked

" I don't know exactly, I'm with an STN member from Europe," Karasuma said

" Stay there, I'll be over," he said

" Alright," he said

Atra looked at her as she hung up and he pulled out a bowl and bandages with medicine.

" Amon, huh?" he said

" Yes, our Senior witch hunter," Karasuma said

" I know Amon," Atra said, " He was sent to our branch for a year."

" When?" she asked

" A year ago, he and this young craft user," Atra said

Karasuma raised her head and said, " I see, so that's where they were."

Atra cleaned the burns, then place medicine on them. Karasuma winced and Atra looked at her.

" I'm sorry," he said

" It's ok, it burns," Karasuma said

Atra knelt down and gently blew on her wrist. Karasuma looked at him as he did so then watched him wrap her wrist up.

" There," he said

" Your good," she said

" I have a lot of practice," he replied

He removed his jacket and Karasuma saw the burns on his hand. He undid his sleeve button and rolled it up. There a burn connected to the other one on his hand.

" Oh, my," she said

" Third degree, they never heal right," he said

30 minuets later Amon knocked on the door and Atra opened it. He let Amon in and shook his hand like they were old friends.

" What information do you have?" He asked

" They're making plans for an attack," Atra said, " I believe on the STN."

Amon looked at Karasuma and looked at her wrapped wrist. He grabbed her arm and looked at it.

" They did this to you?" he asked

" Amon, I'm fine you don't have to protect me anymore," Karasuma said

Amon looked at Karasuma seeing she was independent now since the decision to break up.

" Atra, I have a favor to ask," Amon said

Atra looked at him and waited to see what his old friend asked of him.

" I need you to stake out this place," Amon said handing him an address, " I believe the family will be meeting here."

" Then you can count on me," Atra said

Amon looked at Karasuma as she walked to the door.

" Thank you," Karasuma said with a bow then walked down

Amon followed her and she walked to his car.

" My car is at the restaurant," Karasuma said

" I'll have it picked up, they'll be waiting there," Amon said

" Amon, stop protecting me," Karasuma said, " I'm capable of handling myself."

" You've done a fine job of doing so," he said lifting her wrist

" Drop me off at home if your going to act like this, I hate it when you treat me like I'm fragile," Karasuma said

Amon looked at her and started his car then took off, he ignored her request and headed to the office. There they walked up to the office and Sakaki and Robin looked up to see them walk in together.

" Oh, I see, what kind of hunt this was," Sakaki said

" What did you find?" Amon asked

" Nothing," Robin said

She got up slowly and Sakaki helped her with her crutches. She walked past Karasuma and Amon and headed to the elevator. Amon watched her from the corner of her eyes.

" Ms. Kokoro called, she said Rein woke up and is on the way to a fine recovery," Michael said, " And she said she wants to have dinner at your place."

" A late night supper Amon," Karasuma said

" Business," Amon said

" You can't be serious, she's a doctor," Karasuma said

Amon looked at Karasuma and Karasuma threw the same look at him.

" Uh if you two are having one of those moments with each other I don't want to be apart of it," Michael said

Sakaki got up and snuck out the office, but before doing so Karasuma grabbed him by his collar.

" Your staying in site," Karasuma said

" Oh come on Ms. Karasuma, I just want to go down stairs," Sakaki said, " To make sure Robin's ok. She's not able to do much with out help."

Karasuma sighed and let him go then he took the elevator down to the basement. Sakaki walked out the elevator and saw Robin sitting on the well. He walked over to her and jumped on the edge beside her.

" This is where is all happened a year ago, when Amon saved me," she whispered, " He sent me away because he was concerned for me. Because he wanted me to live. In the end I became foolish to ever think that he would truly harbor feelings for me the way I had for him."

" He's different Robin," Sakaki said, " He's learning to cope with some changes, others I'm sure he hides."

" No, your wrong," Robin whispered, " The way he embraced me, wiped away my tears. I can hear his voice telling me that I shouldn't be afraid that what I have become was a power that no one could defeat. That I was an Angel of fire protecting the wishes of others."

Sakaki looked away and then lowered his head.

" I don't know what you see in Amon, other than the ability to continue to work for his approval," Sakaki said

" Haruto," Robin said

" But I'll tell you now Robin," Sakaki said, " That no one should be hurt by love. Not even an Angel of Fire."

He turned around and Robin stared at him. Robin grabbed her crutches and jumped down on her good leg.

" I would gladly die for Amon," Robin said, " I'm his only partner."

She started off and then Sakaki walked in front of her and she stumbled. He caught her and lifted her into his arms. He kissed her and her eyes widen as he did so. Tears fell from her eyes and Sakaki looked at her. He sat her down and wiped them away.

" I don't care how much you think you may love Amon, but I'll fight for what I have to do to win your heart Robin Sena," Sakaki said

Robin breathed deep and looked at Sakaki as he had just confessed his feelings to her. She felt tears fall from her face and Sakaki wiped them away, she then wrapped her arms around him as he knelt down to where he had set her down. She began to cry endless tears into his arms. Sakaki gently embraced her as he let her cry.

" How can I be such an idiot?" she cried

" Love is like that," Sakaki said

She looked up at him and Sakaki smiled a little, the first smile he smiled since the week began. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. He stroked her falling hair and kissed her head.

" Robin, please I know you need me as much as I need you," Sakaki whispered

" I do," Robin said

" Then open your heart," he said

" I can't," Robin whispered, " I closed it so that only one man could open it."

" Let me be that one man," Sakaki said

Robin laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She stared at the well and then looked up. Sakaki stared down at her and she closed her eyes.

" Sakaki, you've been so good to me, but how can I ever get over Amon," she thought

Sakaki lifted her chin as to say "like this" with that he closed the gap between their lips, with surprise Robin kissed him back.

" I can move on, maybe this was my destiny to be Sakaki's Angel of Fire," Robin thought

She wrapped her arms around Sakaki and Sakaki lifted her into his own. He pulled away and caressed her lips with his thumb. She smiled and leaned her head on his chest and slightly snuggled into his hold. The pain she felt in her leg was gone and the fear of losing someone was released.


	4. Finding the Truth

****

Chapter 4: Finding the Truth

2 Days

Robin began her day with a relaxing shower, holding onto something to keep her balance. She then relaxed in the tub and slipped down into the warm water that circled her body. Her phone sat close to the tub as she waited patiently for Sakaki to call. Once she finished relaxing she got out and wrapped a towel around her. She walked to her room and opened her closet, where a black short dress hung. She smiled and pulled it out then laid it out.

" I don't know if I want to wear it," she thought, " My stitches will show."

" Robin, Karasuma's here," Touko called

" Alright," Robin called

Robin decided to go with her usual attire and walked out. Karasuma looked up seeing Robin without her crutches.

" I see your trying to be independent without your crutches," Karasuma said

" I have to try," Robin said

Karasuma nodded and led Robin out the door and they got into her car.

" Karasuma, has there been any new developments on the case?" Robin asked

" No, not at all. It's really strange to not," Karasuma replied with a puzzled look

Robin paused and thought for a minuet, she sighed and Karasuma looked over.

" Thinking about Amon?" Karasuma questioned

" No, just thinking," Robin replied

" I think there's something going on, our new ally Atra has been watching out for new developments," Karasuma said

Robin nodded and looked down at her right hand and saw a ring on her finger.

" Cause I want to be ready to protect Sakaki when there is a sign of danger," she thought

Karasuma pulled up and Karasuma got out of the car then went up. Robin paused for a moment before getting out then heard the sound of Sakaki's motorcycle. She got out and Sakaki stopped and pulled off his helmet.

" Haruto," Robin said

" There's my Angel of Fire," Sakaki said

He got off his motorcycle and Robin ran to him, then jumped into his arms, like she hadn't seen him in months. Sakaki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

" I can see your doing much better," Sakaki said

Robin nodded and kissed Sakaki.

" I'm trying a day without my crutches," Robin said, " I'm not that dependant anymore, but I still need help," Robin said, " Do you know someone who will help me?"

" I can suggest someone," Sakaki said lifting her chin up

He kissed her and Robin wrapped her arms around him.

" Hey Ms. Karasuma there's some new development in the office," Michael said

Karasuma walked over and Michael turned on the garage security cameras. There they saw Sakaki and Robin locking lips.

" Son of a gun, they actually pulled it off," Karasuma said

Minuets later Robin and Sakaki came up and waited for orders. Robin looked at the two that stood there and smiled.

" Alright so, Michael where did Amon go?" Robin asked

" Well, he went to check out another case, He'll be back he had to stop by Ms. Kokoro's place to pick up some medical files," Michael said

" Right," Robin said

Robin looked at Sakaki and smiled. Karasuma smiled and chuckled then headed to the back. Sakaki leaned over and whispered something in Robin's ear, then kissed it.

" Haruto," she whispered

" What," he replied

Sakaki grabbed her hand and traced something and then she grabbed his hand and traced her answer.

" I'll pick you up at seven," Sakaki whispered

Robin nodded and got back to work then Sakaki sent her an email and she replied with a little chuckle.

By 9 Amon walked in fixing his shirt and took off his jacket. Karasuma walked in and looked at him.

" My Amon, since when do you wear cologne?" Karasuma said

" I don't," he replied

" Oh," Karasuma said, " I guess that would explain the cheer blossom color on your collar."

Amon looked at his collar and gave her a look.

" That's not funny Miho," Amon said

Karasuma chuckled and Robin and Sakaki hid their amusement. Karasuma grabbed a tissue and licked it then wiped his face.

" Looks like the evidence of love isn't well hidden," Karasuma said

" Miho," he said

" You come in sloppy, smell like your wearing cologne, what am I suppose to do" Karasuma said

" Leave my personal life out of this," Amon said

He walked to his computer and sat down and Sakaki and Robin chuckled. Of course Sakaki had to say something.

" That's a really manly smell Amon," Sakaki said

Amon reached over and slapped Sakaki in the back of the head and Sakai recoiled as Amon went for a second.

" You'll be looking at the back of my hand in a minuet," Amon said

" Come Amon, you got to lighten up a little, so we tease you because you got a little action with my new neighbor," Sakaki said

" Wait a minuet I got this one Sakaki," Karasuma said

" Ms. Kokoro is a respectable woman," Karasuma mocked

Amon threw Karasuma a look and then again slapped Sakaki in the back of the head harder each time.

" Damn, I guess I'm lucky you don't wear a ring," Sakaki said then ducked

" Perhaps I should it might teach you a lesson," Amon replied

Sakaki shook his head and Robin looked at Amon.

" Perhaps you shouldn't bring your personal life into this office," Robin said

Everything just went dead and Michael looked over as well as everyone.

" Robin," Karasuma said

" It's true, it's been told to us why not practice what you preach," Robin said then pushed her chair up and got up

She left without hearing another word or replying. Amon watched her as she walked out the office. 

" Umm, I have new files," Michael said

Sakaki stood up and walked off after her and Karasuma nodded to Michael pretending what just had happened, didn't. Amon turned back to his computer and suddenly found it a little hard to believe that Robin had lashed out against him. She was once the quiet one, but now it was as if something made her change, to this cold hearted person.

Sakaki walked to the basement knowing that's where she was. He walked out the elevator and looked around. He didn't see Robin and walked around, then saw her on the other side of the well.

" Robin," he said kneeling down

Robin looked at him and Sakaki saw tears in her eyes. He wiped them and kissed her cheek.

" I lashed out at him," Robin said, " I didn't mean too."

" It's alright, Amon is tough," Sakaki said

" I never act like this, I don't know why," Robin said, " I'm a bad person."

" No, that's a lie your not a bad person," Sakaki said placing his hands on her shoulder

Robin grabbed one hand and gave it a squeeze and Sakaki sat down next to her, then wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he rubbed her arm.

" You were just expressing what you felt inside," Sakaki said, " If you need to vent anything out take it out on me. That way you won't have to worry."

Robin looked at him and he smiled at her drying her eyes. She reached up and kissed him and then leaned her head back down.

" Thank you Sakaki for caring so much about me," Robin whispered

They headed back up and Robin grabbed his hand as they entered together. Amon turned and looked at them. Robin bowed and Amon stood up and walked to her.

" I'm sorry Amon," she said, " I should have never lashed out at you like I did. I was an idiot to do so and for that I know that your going to send me home for the day. I am ready to accept that."

Amon took a deep breath and then let it out slowly and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

" There's no need to apologize," Amon remarked

Robin looked up and met his gaze and she nodded.

" I don't want my partner to feel that she can't speak to me when ever she needs to," Amon said

" Partner?" Robin said

" Rein has been assigned to the European Branch once this case has been closed," Amon said, " Sakaki and Karasuma you two will be partners once again."

Karasuma nodded and looked at Sakaki seeing the sudden fear in his eyes.

" Let's get this case finished," Amon said, " Sakaki."

" Yes," Sakaki replied

" It's time you knew what this case was about," Amon said

Sakaki breathed deep seeing that all that Karasuma, Amon, Robin, and Michael have been working on and leaving him out, he was now going to be pulled into it. Robin looked at Sakaki and she gave him a nod. Amon handed Sakaki a file and Sakaki hesitated to take it from Amon.

" You must be able to accept this with great confidents and be ready to face what ever comes your way," Amon said

Sakaki grabbed it and said, " Why else did I become a witch hunter if you can't dive into danger blinded.?"

He opened the file and the evidence appeared in front of him things he didn't want to believe, but he had to accept it. Amon remain standing and the others took a seat.

" 9 Years ago a case came up, We were to watch Sakaki Kage, and Sakaki Karen, they were witches that over the last twenty years their family developed a new craft. This craft was no detected until Karasuma and myself came. Reason being we're the ones who discovered it. This craft is using body heat, it's one of the rarest forms of craft, the craft steals it's victims body heat and uses it against them, burning the flesh off it's victim or worst killing them. After searching for these two witches for 3 years and no murders since then we were force to drop the case. Well 6 years ago the case was reopened with victims at a school were found dead by one person. They had discovered their secret and if there aren't witness then their secret was safe," Amon said

" I don't quite understand, why did they want to hide their secret if the STN-J already knew?" Sakaki asked

Robin stood up and opened the files.

" I did some research on it and it was to be expected the murder of Sotsu, Sakaki, made headline everywhere. Burn victim, witch or not, Boss of Sakaki Enterprises dead, these headlines pointed to Evidence of Kage Sakaki, but the public didn't know. And for the witness, Yuki, Sakaki and her son, Haruto, Sakaki moved to northern Japan where they were protected by Japan's finest police force and finest witch hunters, who knew what they were doing," Robin said

" I knew my uncle killed my father, but why is my sister involved with these crimes?" Sakaki asked

Amon looked at Karasuma as she pulled out files from 6 years ago.

" Innocents Takes Part in Crime- Japan Weekly," Karasuma said, " Karen Sakaki, age 17 says she saw it all happen, as Witch hunters Amon and Miho Karasuma pull 11 year Haruto Sakaki from the wreckage it's more than just a coincidence. Cause of death for Yuki, Sakaki burns on her neck, but how did they get there? Two family members of the Sakaki family happened to be riding in the car when Yuki Sakaki's car caught on fire, but the question still remains, was it a set up or a freak accident," Karasuma read

She looked at Sakaki who remain in horror with what was just said.

" Your saying my sister has killed my mother and tried to kill me?" Sakaki said, " How is that possible."

" With decree of the family's leader," Karasuma said

" They've done more damage than that," Amon said, " They've killed their own members to get to you Sakaki. The only reason your alive now is because of this building, these people and the Japan police. Because you became a hunter the government has been protecting you since than and we are apart of that government to keep witches from attacking the innocent. You can't sit around anymore Sakaki, you have to hunt even if it means hunting the ones you love."

Robin grabbed Sakaki's hand and he looked down.

" But what memories I have, I can remember the good that my sister once was. was that all false? Was that a set up?" Sakaki said

Amon, Karasuma, Robin and Michael looked at Sakaki, this was a decision he had to make on his own. For once he was alone, to go against his family's wishes to finish the side of the Sakaki family that was tainted with blood, betrayal. Sakaki balled up his fist and then looked up at all of them.

" I'll do it, I can't live in shame anymore," Sakaki said

" We hunt tonight," Amon said

It was a full scale war, hunters verses witches, they were finish the job they started 9 years ago. Amon and Karasuma worked with Atra to device a plan. Robin talked to Sakaki as she placed a camera in his jacket pocket.

" Michael's got this wired, they'll never know," Robin said

" Why am I the bait here?" Sakaki asked

" Your sister wanted to see you," Robin said

Sakaki took in a deep breath and Robin placed two sets of orbo bullets in his pockets. Sakaki grabbed her hand and she looked up at him, then reached over and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close as they kissed each other. Robin wrapped her arms around him and they deepened the kiss.

Karasuma walked to the back and holding a clip board with a check list.

" Robin, Sakaki here's a…" she stopped and saw them

She smiled and leaned against the wall.

" Miho, where are those two guns," Amon said

He walked back and saw Sakaki and Robin kissing each other.

" Alright this has to stop," he said

Karasuma grabbed him by the jacket and he looked at her.

" Amon, you were always the less romantic person, leave them alone this might be the final time they see each other," Karasuma said

" No one's going to die," Amon said, " I won't let anyone die for as long as I live."

" Amon, you don't know what the future holds," Karasuma said, " You of all people should know that."

Amon looked at Karasuma as she gave off her usual inspiration. He sighed and looked at Robin and Sakaki. Both had grown since they became hunters, perhaps deep down inside he was like their father, only wanting what was best and protecting them. Or perhaps he was the only friend that encouraged them to fight for what was right. What ever the case was he was looking out for them.

" Amon, were we ever like that?" Karasuma asked

Amon looked at her hearing her awkward question that only made him feel uncomfortable. She was asking him to think back on their relationship which ended only in the large gap between them.

" Yes, I think at one point," Amon replied

" What happened between us?" Karasuma said

Amon turned away and then walked off and Karasuma sighed.

" That's why," she whispered

Robin pulled away and looked at Sakaki, she smiled and creased his lips with her thumb. Sakaki kissed her again and then kissed her cheek.

" After tonight, I want us to truly be together," Sakaki whispered

" I want to be with you," Robin said

She wrapped her arms around him and Sakaki leaned his head on hers. He rubbed her back and sighed.

" Tonight, I'm going to fight," Sakaki thought

" Don't be foolish Sakaki," Karasuma thought, " You have a girl now to come back to."

She walked off and set the clipboard down.


	5. Pulling the Plug

****

Chapter 5: Pulling the Plug

That Evening

Robin looked at Sakaki as he zipped up his jacket. He placed his ear piece on looked at Robin.

" Don't worry," he said

Robin handed him a pair of gloves and he placed them on.

" Sakaki, don't do anything stupid," Robin said, " I'll never forgive myself for letting you do this if you don't come out of there."

Sakaki got off his motorcycle and kissed Robin.

" I'll give you another one when it's over," Sakaki said

Robin smiled and Sakaki placed his helmet on, then got on his motorcycle. Robin blew him a kiss and Sakaki made a grab in the air and pull his hand towards his chest. Robin nodded and he took off.

" Alright Amon, where am I heading," Sakaki said

" You'll find out in a minuet there are two cars waiting for you, they'll stop you. They want you to go with them so go with them," Amon said

" What if they try to kill me?" Sakaki said

" The Orbo you wear isn't the average Orbo, it will prevent them from using their powers," Amon said

Robin turned on her ear piece and walked upstairs and looked at Amon and Karasuma.

" Atra, Robin head over there," Karasuma said

" Alright," Atra said

He lead Robin down to his black car and they pulled out quickly. Amon and Karasuma watched as they turned down the main street.

" Alright follow Sakaki slowly," Amon said

Karasuma looked at Amon as he watched the camera pick up everything Sakaki was doing. He saw Sakaki approached where the two cars were.

" Easy Sakaki," Karasuma said

" Go with," Amon said

Sakaki stopped and the two men walked out.

" Let's take a ride," One said

" I rather ride my motorcycle," Sakaki replied

They nodded and got in the back of the two black cars and Sakaki followed them to a dark building. He parked his motorcycle and got off, they grabbed Sakaki by his arms and led him inside. He looked around and then he heard someone coming.

" It's so nice to see you again Haruto," Karen's voice came

" Karen?" Sakaki questioned

Two lights came on and Karen stood there in front of a table.

" Karen why?" he said

" It's easy little brother," she said

She snapped her fingers and the two men sat him down and tied him up. She turned around and picked up a needle. She then turned back to Sakaki and walked over to him.

" Your father, and our mother were never suppose to marry. My father was married to her first and when she found out that he was a witch she became afraid. She wanted a normal life, five years later she married your father, my uncle. Do you know how bad that looks on my part?" Karen said, " But it doesn't matter, I have access to the STN-J with my spy."

She stroked Sakaki's cheek and knelt down.

" I'm going to make you pay for your father's sins," She said, " My father did the first half, but he didn't finish the job."

She pulled out a needle and injected some syrup into it. Sakaki breathed deep and stared at her.

" Sister, it's not you, you wouldn't do this for the sake of your reputation, your angry because of our mother's mistake," Sakaki said

" You should have been a witch Haruto, you would have then been a true Sakaki," Karen said

" I am a true Sakaki," Sakaki said

" Restrain him," she said

One man pulled back his head and Karen went to stick the needle into his skin. Sakaki fidget as she neared him, he felt the needle touch his skin, but not go in all the way.

" Stop right there!" Robin's voice shouted

Karen looked up and narrowed her eyes at Robin.

" Your to late," she said

She pressed the needle into Sakaki's arm and Sakaki struggled to get lose. She looked at Sakaki as he breathed deep. He couldn't let the Karen get away with what she was doing trying to kill off the family that once had honor to their name. Robin shot flames at the two that restrained Sakaki and then at Karen as she tried to escape.

" Untie him or I'll kill you," Robin said

The two men backed off and did as Robin said flames circled them as they rushed to untie Sakaki.

" Don't listen to her," Karen said

She reached for a gun and shot at Robin and Robin burnt the bullets before they came at her. The two men took off and Robin walked over to Sakaki and knelt down. Sakaki looked at her and reached for her hand.

" Robin," he whispered, " I failed."

" No," Robin said

She wrapped her arms around Sakaki and kissed his forehead. She then pulled him up and let his weak body lean on hers.

" What did you do to him?" Robin questioned

" I injected him with a large amount of poison," she said, " He has less than two hours to live. Can you save him little fire fly."

" You bitch," Robin said

A circle of fire circled Robin and Sakaki as she held Sakaki. Robin kissed Sakaki and he looked at her.

" I won't forget you," he said, " As I speak it's killing me, I can feel everything failing."

" No, Haruto," she said

Robin turned and looked in the dark and saw light glowing. Atra walked out and narrowed his eyes at Robin.

" You are foolish," Atra said, " You are an idiot naïve witch."

Atra walked towards Robin and the light turned black in his hand.

" Here is the reason I am called Atra," he said

He threw the orb at Robin and Robin use fire to hold it back, but it vanished and appeared behind her. She was thrown to a far wall and she got up slowly.

" Why?" she said, " Why are you doing this?"

Karen walked over to Sakaki and grabbed him by his shirt.

" I want you to watch her die like I had to watch my father die before me. I want you to suffer the way you made me suffer for the sins of your father. I want you to eat every last word that I tell you now so that you die with the same pain," Karen said

" Robin," he said

" Yes, call her name distract her so she's easy to kill," Karen said

Sakaki looked Robin as she fought back with her powers. Karen threw him down and Sakaki slid. His weak body only became weaker as he watched Robin, the one he loved get hurt.

" Robin," he shouted in his mind

He reached into his pocket and found the gun, he placed the bullets in the orbo gun and looked at Atra.

" You bastard," he growled

Sakaki breathed deep and pushed himself up and shot at Atra. He fired a warning shot and Atra looked at Sakaki.

" Why you little bastard!" Atra exclaimed

Sakaki narrowed his eyes at Atra.

" Leave her alone," Sakaki said, " She's not yours to harm."

Atra came at him and aimed some black orbs at him. The orbo protect Sakaki and Sakaki came closer.

" I may be weak, but I will prevail," Sakaki said

" Sakaki no," Robin cried

Atra grabbed Robin and looked at Sakaki.

" What will you do now witch hunter?" Atra asked

Sakaki breathed deep and the sweat dripped from his face, he held his finger on the trigger.

" Sakaki, be careful," Karasuma said through his ear piece

" I am," Sakaki weakly said

" You idiots," Atra said, " Amon you're a coward for not showing up."

Amon looked at Karasuma and she nodded. He was off to the direct location where Sakaki and Robin were. Now that he knew Atra had been playing them like fools it was time for Amon to teach him a lesson.

Sakaki was thrown to the ground and he breathed deep. Robin looked at Sakaki and cried out begging Atra to stop.

" Leave him alone," Robin cried

Sakaki spit up blood and looked at Atra then his sister, she was pleased with the out come of this fight. She folded her arms and looked at Robin who cried.

" Why?" Sakaki said getting up

" Because I was spared as a witch, I was going to be hunted by my comrades," Atra said

Sakaki breathed deep feeling the poison getting to him. He needed something to stop the poison, but he had nothing.

" Atra enough talking finish the craft user and then I'll find someone else for you to kill," Karen said, " Preferably, Amon."

Atra smiled and looked at Robin, suddenly she turned and looked him and burnt his hand. He dropped her as he tried put his hand out and Robin put a circle of fire around Atra. She then ran over to Sakaki and knelt down beside him.

" Sakaki where's your gun?" she asked

" Right here," Sakaki said weakly

" Give it to me," she said

She grabbed it and aimed it at Atra, she shot him in his shoulder twice and once in his chest. Atra narrowed his eyes and Robin looked at him wide eyed.

" Sakaki, give me the spares," she said

He pulled them out and she placed them in the gun, and shot Atra again in the chest. He fell and Robin breathed deep then looked at Sakaki, she saw his hands shacking uncontrollably.

" Sakaki no you won't leave me," Robin said lifting his head up

" Robin," he whispered, " Your ok."

" Sakaki," she whimpered

She hugged him and Karen pulled the gun from the table. She walked over and kicked Robin in the stomach. Robin looked at her and Karen grabbed her by her collar, she aimed the gun at Robin and smirked

" Your craft is weak," she said

" Leave her alone," Sakaki growled

Karen looked at Sakaki as he slowly got up.

" No, my revenge is more important," she said

Karen threw Robin down and aimed the gun at Sakaki. Robin got up and looked at Karen. She ran towards Sakaki, as he his body giving out.

" Haruto!" she shouted

Amon came in and looked at Karen then looked at those who were on the ground

" Robin, Sakaki!" he shouted

" Your to late Witch hunter," Karen said

Amon narrowed his eyes and aimed his gun at Karen.

" Your not getting away with this," he growled

" I'm afraid I already am," she said

Amon ran at her and shot at her she pulled a gun and shot him in his shoulder, but Amon managed to get her twice. She came at him and kicked the gun out his hand. Amon reached down and she kicked it away, she looked at him.

" Your as handsome as they said you were," Karen said, " Fair skin, gorgeous eyes and wonderful hair."

" To bad I'm taken," Amon said

He kicked her leg from under her and she fell back. He grabbed her arm and she hit him in the head with the gun. He got up and she kicked him in the chest, he landed flat on his back and she stepped on him. She grinded her heel of her shoe into his stomach and smiled.

" Your good Amon," Karen said, " Unfortunately, not good enough."

She placed her finger on the trigger and placed it towards his head.

" You and I, would have made a great pair," Karen said

As Karen was about to pull the trigger she was hit by a bullet and she looked up.

" Hands off bitch," A woman's voice said

" Damn it," she growled

" Weren't you ever taught to keep your hands off another girl's man?"

Karasuma walked out and so did Kokoro, both stood there holding a gun. Kokoro ran over to Amon and helped him up.

" Kokoro?" he said

Kokoro smiled and kissed Amon, then pulled out a needle and tested it then ran over to Sakaki. She knelt down and looked at him checking his pulse, she then stuck him and smiled. She looked at Robin and called for help, she placed her coat on Robin's wound to stop it from bleeding.

" I think this case has been closed," Karasuma said looking at Karen

Amon looked at Karasuma and she smiled, then walked over to where Kokoro.

" She's got a gunshot wound in the lower abdomen," Kokoro said

Amon knelt down and placed his hand on Robin's for head.

" You are an angel of fire," Amon said

Karasuma walked over and shook her head.

" Why?" Karasuma said, " All for revenge and this is where it gets you."

Later, Sakaki woke up and moaned out of weariness, then looked around. Karasuma and Amon sat there half asleep.

" What happened?" Sakaki asked

Karasuma looked up and then hit Amon in the chest and he stirred. She walked over and sat down next to him.

" Hey that was pretty brave," Karasuma said

" Is it all over?" he asked

" Yeah," Karasuma replied, " How do you feel?"

" Like I got hit by a bus," Sakaki said

Karasuma smiled and said, " It's to be expected."

Amon got up and folded his arms.

" How's Robin?" Sakaki asked

" She's ok, she just came out of surgery, but we were hoping for you to see her first," Karasuma said

" There's one more thing," Amon said

He walked over and made a gesture for someone to come over. A group of people came in and Sakaki looked at them.

" Who are they?" Sakaki asked

" This is your mother's family," Karasuma said, " The Ookami's."

Sakaki looked at them and then smiled.

" You've grown up Haruto," his grandmother said, " The last time I saw you, you were just going into first grade."

His aunt came over and she put something by the bedside. Sakaki looked at the picture seeing his father and mother and him as a small boy smiling.

" She wanted the best for you Haruto," his aunt said

She kissed his head and smiled a pleasant smile. His grandmother kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand.

" Don't be a stranger Haruto, your always welcomed in our house," she said

" Thanks grandmother," he replied

He gave her hand a squeeze then looked at the others. Cousins, and new family members smiled pleasantly.

Later, Sakaki was released, but he went down to Robin's room and entered. She looked up and smiled as he came deeper into the room.

" Haruto," Robin softly said

He leaned over and kissed her then sat down.

" You really are an angel," Sakaki said

" No, I just wanted to protect you," Robin said

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He gently pushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead.

Amon looked at Kokoro as she stood there, she smiled and pushed his hair back behind his ear.

" She looks to be doing well," Kokoro said

" Why didn't you tell me?" he said

" Because, I felt that we needed to keep things a secret," Kokoro said, " Amon, you're a wonderful person, but I don't think you understand what a relationship should hold."

Kokoro grabbed his hand and kissed it, then embraced him.

" We're not ready to take that final step Amon, there's someone else you've always thought about," she whispered, " So, let's take our relationship back to friends, partners. Cause right now she's the one that you should see not me."

Amon looked at her and kissed her cheek, he handed her a piece of paper and she looked at it.

" Call me if your ever in town," Amon said

He turned around and walked off out the doors and Kokoro smiled.

" Your so mysterious Amon, but I think you're about open up," Kokoro said

Karasuma hung her coat over the back of a chair then sat at the bar.

" Long day Ms. Karasuma?" Harry asked

" You can say that," Karasuma said

" I'll make your usual," Harry said

" Thank you," she said

She leaned her head into her hand then sighed. She smiled a little feeling quite content, but not fully content. She listened to the conversations around the busy café and gave a glance or two at the couples that held hands.

" Here you go," he said

" Thank you," Karasuma replied

She stirred her hot coffee with two shots of espresso in it. A rose was placed on the counter right by her. She looked at it and smiled, then lifted it to her nose.

" The sweet smell of roses," she whispered

Karasuma looked around for someone who would give her such a delicate flower. Harry walked over and smiled. Handed her a drink and she looked at Harry.

" From the gentleman in the corner," Harry said

Karasuma turned and saw Amon sitting there and he raised his drink to her. She smiled and shook her head. She lipped the words thank you, and Amon stood up and walked over to her.

" I didn't quite catch that, the noise of the café prevented me from hearing that," he said

Karasuma stood up and took a sip of the drink then sat it down. She wrapped her arms around him and Amon put his down, then met her gaze. He leaned over and kissed her and pulled her close.

" The mysterious Amon strikes again," Karasuma said

" I can show you how mysterious I can be," Amon said

****

One Week Later

Robin was released and Sakaki kept his promise in truly being together. Sakaki and Robin engaged into a conversation while at the park sitting by the pond. She fed him grapes as he laid in her lap and stared at her. She wore a pink sundress with pink strapped sandals, she showed no fear in showing her scar where her stitches were. Sakaki stared at her.

" Robin," he said

" hmm," Robin said looking down at him

" I love you," he said

Robin smiled and said, " I love you too Haruto."

Sakaki sat up and got closer to her and kissed her, then he deepened the kiss. She laid back and he leaned over to her and kissed her more.

Suddenly their phones rang and they reached for them and picked them up.

" Hey love birds how's vacation?" Michael said

" Michael," they said

" Just asking cause their having a blast too," Michael said sending Sakaki and Robin a picture of Amon and Karasuma together.

" Wow! You would never guess Amon could smile," Robin said

" I guess this is what we all needed," Sakaki said, " Why didn't we go on a curse."

" Cause we're still working on our relationship," Robin said

They turned off their phones and smirked and said, " Good-bye Michael."

Sakaki and Robin threw their phones far from where they were and embraced each other.

" The family I now know isn't the family I've always known," Sakaki thought, " The STN-J has always been my family. Ms. Karasuma, Amon, Michael, Robin and of course Doujima. I wouldn't want anything more.

****

AN: Hey that was the last chapter for this one thanks for reading

****


End file.
